Tempo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Por que el ritmo es el mismo pero la sonata varia. Nadie escapa, alguno de los dos debía marcharse primero pero ¿Por que tú? / Advertencia : Mucho angst, si quieres sufrir adelante. (Muerte de uno o varios personajes/Yaoi)
1. Primer Tempo

_Este es mi primer 5shot angst, asi es. Tendrá 5 capitulos cortos y enfocaré diferentes parejas. Si eres muy sencible no lo leas, si a pesar de eso quieres curosear que mi intento de angst funcione y os haga sentir._

_El turno número uno es para Kagakuro. Veamos que sale de esa historia corta. Dejen review si les gusta y quieren más si no yo me detengo._

* * *

**Primer Tempo**

_(KagaKuro)_

Hace cuatro semanas estaba riendo tontamente mientras él sonreía tranquilo. No podía creerlo, estaba lleno de júbilo, de alegría. Lo abrazó, le temblaban los brazos o él estaba temblado no estaba seguro. Su cabello, sus ojos y esa aura de paz que emanaba, a su lado todo era perfección, todo era hermoso. Involuntariamente y como un susurro había confesado amarlo bajo esa canasta de básquet y después escuchó un "También me gustas, Kagami-kun". No necesitaban más palabras, fue un accidente, un gran accidente que le quitó el sueño de la emoción.

Hacía tres semanas que salieron del entrenamiento, nadie sabía su secreto y miradas complices se cruzaban mientras jugaban. Un susurró en clase, un roce de manos y una comida compartida. No había fuera de ellos nada extraño pero cuando las miradas se concentraban en otro punto Kagami le besaba la frente solo que esa vez fue diferente, esa vez frente a Maji se puso de puntas y le besó los labios, le miró con sus grandes ojos y se quería morir de felicidad.

Hace dos semanas decidió no soltar su mano cuando entraron a la escuela y aunque el pelirrojo moría de la pena por ser visto por todos Kuroko seguía inexpresivo como siempre aunque feliz. Todos les felicitaron por su romance, era de esperarse en realidad. Le daba gusto que los aceptasen, que no tuvieran que esconderse más para entrelazar sus dedos con fuerza, para darse abrazos aun cuando Hyuuga les reprendía.

Hace una semana cuando había un examen Kuroko le pidió un borrador, Kagami se giró y sintió como apresó su mano susurrándole "te amo". Tal vez fue rápido, espontaneo y nada romántico pero lo dejó fuera de combate. No dijo nada, solo se sonrojó demasiado y fue enviado a enfermería. Kuroko sonreía, había logrado el efecto deseado.

Hace un día realizaban un viaje en un gran camión con varios compañeros de la WinterCup. Se habían reunido en un estadio y los movían a otro. Estaban emocionados, tonteando en el camino, molestándose entre si, no faltaba quien cantase canciones de carretera.

Hace una hora Kuroko murió… el doctor salió negando con la cabeza y el mundo se desplomó bajo sus pies. Aquella curva mal tomada, aquella calle empedrada y después una caída. Le dolían los huesos, los músculos…el corazón. Hace una hora que Kuroko no respiraba más por culpa de un accidente ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Se acercaba a su camilla ¡Santo cielo! Debía despertar, quería ver sus ojos brillar. Le dolió tomar su mano y que no la apretase más, que no se levantara y le besara, verle los parpados cerrados y ese rostro que a pesar del impacto estaba ileso, sin marcas, perfecto como siempre y tan hermoso ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Por qué se lo habían quitado tan pronto?. Lloró, lloró amargamente entrelazando sus dedos y no sentía la presión que los dedos del peliceleste imponían en él, no se movía más e imploraba que lo hiciera. Todos los "hubiera" se hicieron presentes y se borraban con un "no me dejes solo…".

Hace una hora Kuroko había muerto y con él todo el tiempo.

* * *

_Espero que les gustase, no suelo hacer fics así de fatalistas pero se lo prometí a mi novia Uu...SUFRE(?)_

**-Yisus**


	2. Segundo Tempo

_Esta vez es turno de MidoTaka. Tempo viene del marcaje de la música y todo en la vida como el tiempo, las fechas y el sonido llevan un tempo de fondo, no se detiene por nadie ni da razones._

* * *

*tic toc tic toc tic*

El sonido del reloj tenía ese ritmo que exasperaba a cualquiera pero ahora más que nadie a ese chico pelinegro. Giró la cabeza, ahora se había sentado varios asientos por delante del peliverte y sonrío divertido, el otro desvió la mirada avergonzado. Ese día Midorima respondería a su pregunta. Ese día sabría al fin si el chico correspondía sus sentimientos aunque se sentía confiado de que si lo hacía.

*tic toc tic toc*

El reloj sonaba aún. Un día más y Midorima le estaba evitando ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tan difícil era decir "si Takao, soy todo tuyo" o "no Takao, no seas gay"? Suspiró frustrado mirando el reloj, ese sonido lo hartaba. Pronto su móvil sonó, un mensaje de texto. Picó las teclas y empezó a leer "Debemos hablar. Mañana en el parque".

*tic toc tic toc*

El reloj del parque sonaba, la hora acortada. Esperar apestaba, odiaba hacerlo y eso que el peliverde era puntual pero seguro se tomaba su tiempo. Apareció serio, acomodándose los lentes y un saludo efusivo por parte del pelinegro lo recibió. Miradas, sonrisas por parte de Takao, un sonrojo de Midorima y un claro "Necesito tiempo para pensarlo". Estaba bien, lo estaba considerando y eso era ventaja.

*tic toc tic toc*

El reloj sonaba ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaría? Ellos seguían actuando como si nada pasara pero Takao se moría por sentir aunque sea un mísero abrazo de Midorima que le sabría a gloria. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tsundere? Aun así era encantador. Lo llevaba en su transporte y le ayudó a bajar pues la puertilla se averió, al tenerlo tan cerca aprovechó, Takao le dio un beso corto y fugaz "para que pienses mejor". Midorima parecía un tomate con el verde de su cabello y el rojo de su rostro "adorable" pensaba Takao.

*tic toc tic toc*

El reloj andaba y era hora de partir. Se sentaron juntos en el camión, era enorme y viajaban varios jugadores, amigos y rivales. Midorima dejó un sueter entre ellos y Takao estiraba los brazos, al bajarlos sintió algo cálido. El peliverde le había tomado la mano y las escondió bajo el sweter para que nadie los viera. Sonrojado miró a otro punto, Takao no se lo podía creer…ahí estaba Midorima tomándole la mano tan románticamente ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Sabía que su amigo se moría por él.

*tic toc tic toc*

El reloj sonaba ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Odiaba ese sonido, odiaba lo seco y vacío que se escuchaba. Odiaba ese recuerdo, el dolor, los gritos, sus compañeros y todo. Esa mano sosteniéndole con fuerza y el vacío.. Aun cuando el impacto fue fuerte Midorima no soltó su mano pero lo dejo atrás, Midorima había muerto. Un "nee Shin-chan Eres un idiota ¿sabes?" salió como queja de sus labios. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué lo dejó atrás? Ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta y se había ido para siempre. El estúpido reloj no dejaba de sonar y el tiempo insistía en seguir aun cuando el peliverde no estuviera más, nunca jamás lo volvería a ver.

Un grito de dolor, tan lastimero que le dolía la garganta, muchos más antes que ese y un golpe contra la pared del hospital. Midorima no debía morir, él debía vivir y decirle "también me gustas, bakao" pero se fue, se fue para siempre y el tiempo insistía en correr dejándole en soledad.

* * *

_Espero que les guste esta serie de angst fics. Todos se sitúan en el mismo accidente aunque en diferentes experiencias y situaciones. Saludos._

**-Yisus**


	3. Tercer Tempo

_Tercer Tempo. Me dijo mi novia cuando viajabamos "NO MATES A AOMINE" y como soy bien obediente..._

* * *

*toc toc toc*

Las canchas resonaban fuertemente con el golpeteo del balón en juego. Un reto, un eterno combate y dos rivales que más que odiarse sentían una cierta empatía, esa misma que les llevó a las caricias fugaces, a los besos indiscretos, al sexo casual y a la carencia de palabras de amor. Esa era la relación de Kise y Aomine.

*toc toc toc*

Con ese ritmo sonaba la puerta del cuarto de Aomine cuando Kise pedía permiso para entrar, Ahí envuelto con cobijas le indicaba que pasara. Conversar de básquet, de sus épocas en Teiko y un Aomine pidiéndole que le presentase una modelo de pechos grandes ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de haberse acostado con él? Bueno, porque era Aominecchi y por qué no importa con quien estuviera siempre volvía a él.

*toc toc toc*

En el tejado donde siempre dormía el moreno estaban ambos. Kise tenía ese afán de faltar a clases para ir con Aomine o Kuroko, quien le quedase más cerca. Botaban en balón contra la pared tirados viendo el cielo extenderse. Kise se cuestionaba ¿Porque no? ¿Porque no me miras a mí? Sabía que lo que tenían ellos era una amistad con derecho a follar pero no quería eso, tomando de la mano del otro quien no se quejó entrelazo sus dedos sin dejar de ver el inmenso cielo extenderse por encima de ellos. Quería ser más para él. Un beso en los labios apareció…

*toc toc toc*

Caía una naranja en ese mismo tejado. Aomine alzó la vista después de ser besado y vio ahí a una chica. Empujó a Kise pero esta mujer había huido. Ahora todos lo sabrían, sabrían que se subía a la azotea y se besaba con un rubio de otra escuela "no me vuelvas a buscar". El decir que tenía tales preferencias (o más bien que no le importaba quien fuera mientras sea humano) provocaría burlas en su escuela. Claro, a Kise no le importaba andar gritoneando que los chicos eran lindos pero Aomine era otro cuento, era demasiado heterosexual para ello. Ahí le dejó, llorando frente al infinito cielo.

*toc toc toc*

Tres palmadas en la espalda por parte de Kasamatsu. No estaba en su mejor ánimo y eso era raro del rubio pero desde aquello había mantenido distancia con el moreno y sabía que le vería ahí, ese día. Subieron al camión, acomodó su maleta arriba y al voltear chocó con él. Se miraron, una mirada intensa. Los recuerdos, los momentos, la tristeza y todo se quedó en ese instante de tiempo.

La máquina sonaba indicando que seguía vivo pero algo dentro de él murió. Le dolía todo, le dolía haber escuchado eso por error. No podía abrir los ojos, no podía hacerlo más ni deseaba cometer tal acto. Estaba cansado de vivir, cansado de respirar, cansado de intentar e intentar. En los pasillos el llanto se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. El accidente fue fatal, el camión volcado y los cuerpos regados.

Kise había muerto…

Solo vio su cuerpo a lado del suyo y no respiraba más, entonces se desmayó, después todo fue oscuridad. Ahora en el hospital con los doctores intentando mantenerlo en ese mundo entendió que fue un idiota, el más grande idiota del mundo.

En sus pensamientos resonó… como una lastimera despedida "¿Sabes que lamento, Kise?..." pensaba como si el rubio pudiese escucharle. "Que moriré aquí, como tú… pero no podré verte, nunca te alcanzaré por qué tu estarás en el infinito cielo y yo en el infierno.".

· Tiiiiiiii *

La máquina marcó el fin de su vida. Sin haberse disculpado, sin haber admitido que le amaba. Qué manera tan más patética de terminar un romance.

Kise Ryouta. Hora de muerte 11:37 am.

Aomine Daiki. Hora de muerte 5:15 pm.

"…perdóname."

* * *

_Hahahaha mentí. Ya he matado a 4. ¿Les está gustando? ¿Quien creen que falta?_

**-Anticristo(?)**


	4. Cuarto Tempo

*tum tum tum*

La respiración se iba regularizando y solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón estando ahí recostado en su pecho. Una marcha, un ritmo constante que le invitaba a dormir después de tanto esfuerzo físico, después de hacer eso que llaman sexo pero el prefería llamarlo amor. Si, estaba enamorado y no tenía ningún sentido porque ellos no compartían gran cosa, no había gustos similares establecidos pero sus ojos lo llevaban al infinito, le arrancaba los suspiros, le aceleraba el pulso y le hacía sentir como si vivir fuera el más hermoso de los sueños ¿no bastaba con eso?

*tum tum tum*

Unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabeza lo despertaron, no sabía dónde estaba hasta que enfocó su vista en el paisaje que corría a prisa. Es cierto, quedaron de verse en un hotel como siempre y ahora viajaban en el tren para reunirse con el resto "no te duermas" le susurró la voz de quien le abrazaba con dulzura y a la vez con fuerza ¿Cómo no dormir después de esa noche de pasión? No tenía energías para nada. Lo abrazó y se hundió nuevamente en su gran cuerpo ignorando su petición, nadie le daba órdenes menos él. "iremos a un lugar antes de verlos a todos" escuchó antes de dormir.

*tum tum tum*

Subir escaleras a esas horas de la mañana y con ese dolor de cadera no era la mejor idea, se quejaba pero el otro había insistido tanto en arrastrarle a ese lugar. Al terminar los escalones un amanecer amenazaba con surgir, se recargó en el barandal del mirador y a su lado aquel chico. Poco a poco el sol iluminaba las casas a su paso como una lámpara gigante. Un bello escenario para empezar un hermoso día. Sus dedos entrelazados, el nerviosismo, giró el rostro y miró hacia arriba, ahí estaba ¿Tímido? ¿Ansioso? "…te amo" susurró pero para él fue muy claro. Le respondió con una sonrisa, pronto algo, algo hubo.

*tum tum tum*

Ahora incluso podía escuchar sus latidos con fuerza cuando en su mano sintió un objeto, este se deslizó hasta la punta de su dedo, un anillo. "Quiero que te cases conmigo, Aka-chin". No era una petición, era una orden ¿Se atrevía a ordenarle a él? Vaya, que osado. No importando eso sintió el frio de la joya posicionarse en su dedo, firme como su voz al decir "yo también así lo deseo…". Eran jóvenes, ya habría tiempo de planearlo todo pero estaba seguro que era la mejor decisión de su vida.

*tum tum tum*

Era la cuarta vez que despertaba, ahora estaba amarrado con unas cintas de cuero y marcas en todos lados. No solo había perdido el control entre rabietas, enojos, gritos y patadas…había perdido más que eso y nadie podía entender su dolor. Volvía a gritar, mando al carajo su educación, su elegancia, su cordura y gritó hasta que su garganta no podía más, hasta que le raspaba, gritaba su nombre, le gritaba que volviera, que no le dejara, que no podía estarle pasando eso.

Apenas por la mañana decidieron unir sus vidas…

Esa noche la vida se lo había arrebatado…

Murasakibara Atsushi. Hora de muerte 8:12PM.

No tenía sentido, nada lo tenía. Las lágrimas le habían mojado el rostro. Akashi no podía soportar ese nivel de dolor aunque todos pensaban que era insensible, cruel y tirano tenía un corazón, sentimientos, amor… esa parte de él le correspondía a Atsushi…y ahora se había ido y le había dejado con todo eso atorado en la garganta, clavado en el pecho como estaca.

"No te vayas…no…no sin mí"

* * *

_¿Quien será el último?_

**-Yisus**


	5. Tempo Final

_Es hora de terminar con esta sonata mortal_

* * *

*tin tin tin*

Las caídas de las gotas hacían rememorar aquellos fríos días en los que se podía abrazar al ser amado.

Como bajo la lluvia caminábamos después de entrenar porque hace meses atrás sugeriste la idea de que jugásemos juntos para mejorar, después de mucho joder cedí con el objetivo de lesionarte, molestarte, hacerte las tardes horribles…y en efecto fue horrible enamorarme de ti. Intentamos en vano refugiarnos y al final cedimos a ser mojados por la tempestad.

Bromeabas, te ignoraba, intentabas abrazarme y te empujaba, tomaste de mi mano y la apreté tan fuerte que decidiste no hacerlo más, te pareció gracioso jalarme y estamparme un beso. Estábamos empapados, te reíste estúpidamente, me sentí irritado.

Hey, te odio… hiciste que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, con fiereza, un deseo enorme de tenerte así para siempre ¿Cómo lo lograste, Kiyoshi?.

Todo en este amor ha sido horrible. Desde que descubrí que al chocar contra tu cuerpo el mio reaccionaba, pensarte hasta en sueños, suspirar y romper cosas por esto. Retroceder, reírme de ti, te declaraste y te veías patético pero estaba temblando, siempre estoy temblando ante ti y eso me jodia, siempre reías ante mí y me sentía más inferior. Me besaste hasta los parpados, los pómulos y quería detenerte pero también quería sentirte, siempre así….

*tic tic tic*

Y las primeras gotas caían y estaba tranquilo. Todo estaba bien ahora, no podía ser tan malo como lo pintan. Podía pensar mil cosas pero no quería pensarte a ti. Las sombrillas negras, los trajes oscuros y ver caer aquella caja que guarda tu cuerpo entonces pensé…

"Hey…. Él jamás saldrá de nuevo…. Jamás volveré a verlo"

Y cuando todos se fueron, cuando me he quedado solo temblé y me sentí patético porque siempre estoy temblando ante ti. No estas para bromear bajo esa tempestad, no estas para intentar abrazarme, no estás para tomar mi mano aun cuando yo tomé la tuya con fuerza fue en vano, no estás para jalarme y besarme por qué piensas que es divertido, porque me hacía suspirar.

No estás…y está lloviendo y no me importa mojarme.

Todo en este amor ha sido horrible desde que descubrí que te amaba, que no podía dejar de pensarte, que te suspiraba, que te lloraba, que no respirabas, que me dejabas y te ibas. Nunca me volverías a besar.

Hey, te odio… hiciste que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, con fiereza, un deseo enorme de tenerte así para siempre ¿Por qué irte así de repente, Kiyoshi?.

Kiyoshi Teppei – Hora de muerte 3:21 pm

/

* * *

-Extra-

Esto debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto, una pesadilla o algo así. Quienes han hablado conmigo dicen que fue un milagro ¿Qué hay de milagro en perderlo todo? Las únicas personas que me importaron en esta vida están lejos, tan lejos que no puedo alcanzarlos…o tal vez.

Y no pude llorar a pesar de que vi frente a mis ojos como eran enterrados, como sus cuerpos se hundían dentro de aquel ataúd en un agujero. Mi menté gritaba…si ellos están bien jamás podrán salir pero era cierto, ellos estaban bien…estaban muertos.

Mis aliados, mis compañeros… me faltó decir que también eran mis amigos, mi familia. Me sentía excluido de aquella lista, todos se fueron sin mí. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?.

Atsushi…no quiero seguir así. Todos se fueron ¿Dónde se supone que encuentre consuelo a esto? Miré el anillo que me entregó, brillaba…tal vez era lo único brillante de todo esto. La tina era cálida, me permití llorar nuevamente.

No pude derramar una sola lágrima en el funeral pero era hora de hacerlo. Debí decir tanto, hacer tanto, no se puede hacer nada con el tiempo que insiste en llevarse todo.

El carmesí es mi color favorito, el adiós es la palabra que más odio. Recostarme aferrando ese anillo en mi puño y dejar que el agua haga su trabajo. No hay consuelo en la muerte Atsushi…chicos…

Muchos piensan que afortunados son los que mueren por que en el paraíso se encontrarán pero pienso que es una falsedad…después de morir no hay nada más…no hay alegría ni dolor… solo nada, te vas.

Y decidí irme. No hay nada que me retenga.

Kuroko Tetsuya – Hora de muerte 1:24 pm del día 9 de Junio

Midorima Shintarou – Hora de muerte 4:05 pm del día 9 de Junio

Kise Ryouta – Hora de muerte 11:37 am del día 9 de Junio

Aomine Daiki – Hora de muerte 5:15 pm del día 9 de Junio

Murasakibara Atsushi – Hora de muerte 8:45 pm del día 9 de Junio

El cuerpo del joven basquetbolista Akashi Seijuuro fue encontrado en la tina de su casa. Tenía múltiples heridas en brazos.

"El carmesí siempre fue mi color favorito"

Akashi Seijuuro – Hora de muerte 10:12 pm del día 10 de Junio.

* * *

.

.

**-Yisus**


End file.
